Oh Death
by aliena wyvern
Summary: OS sur la chanson "Oh Death" de Jen Titus. Boromir meurt.


**J'étais déprimée par le temps pourri qu'on a eu cet été alors j'ai écrit ça.**  
**La chanson est Oh Death de la BO de Supernatural.  
**

**Oh Death**

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year_  
_But what is this, that I cant see with ice cold hands taking hold of me_  
_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul_  
_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,_

Il a échoué.  
Échoué.  
Il n'est plus que douleur. La douleur irradie de trois points différents, efface le monde, le ciel, la terre, tout le reste. Ne subsiste que la souffrance, le goût métallique et terreux du sang, de son propre sang, et le bruit sourd de dizaines de pieds ferrés heurtant le sol qui enfle sans cesse et résonne dans sa tête.

_Je vais mourir._

Le sol l'attire dans une chute qui lui semble sans fin.  
Dormir. Ne plus jamais se réveiller. Le tapis de feuilles a l'air si confortable...  
Il a du mal à respirer. Poumon touché. Son souffle émet un son de sifflet cassé.  
Souffrance.  
Et l'Orc qui bande son arc droit vers sa tête. La corde grince. Et ce sourire...

_Il m'a tué._

Respirer. Ça ira vite. Ça sera vite fini. Son tueur ne se presse pas. La corde est tendue à se rompre.  
Il a froid. Si froid...  
Et l'Orc continue de sourire. Il va tirer. Il le sait. Il le sent.  
La sueur coule sur son front. Lui pique les yeux. Ou est-ce des larmes? Il ne sait pas.

L'Orc était là. Et puis il n'y est plus. Il a vu la flèche partir dans les airs. Vaguement, au loin, du métal qui fracasse le métal.  
Il se sent tomber. Tomber en arrière. Lentement. Il ne voit plus rien.  
Et puis des voix. Une voix d'homme.

_ Suis-je mort?_

Et puis il se rappelle que les morts ne souffrent pas. Et la souffrance est toujours là.  
Une racine lui laboure le dos.  
- Boromir!  
Loin, très loin...  
Ne pas suivre la lumière.

Deux yeux bleus.  
- Frodo! Où est Frodo?  
Il a parlé. Comment a-t-il pu, il ne sait pas. Le sang lui coule dans la gorge, envahit ses poumons.  
- Je l'ai laissé s'en aller.

_Cette voix. Aragorn._

L'Orc est-il mort?  
Effort. Voir. Le voir avant les ténèbres.  
Il a du sang qui a coulé d'une entaille sur sa lèvre. L'entaille est pourpre, ouverte. Souffrance encore.  
Se laisser bercer. Accompagner. Ne pas lutter.  
Parler. Mal. Ça fait mal.  
- Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas su faire...  
Il y a des larmes dans les yeux bleus. Lui pourrait pleurer du sang.  
Savoir. Il doit savoir.  
- L'Anneau...j'ai essayé de le lui prendre...  
Pas de changement dans les prunelles de saphir. Pas de mépris ni de colère. Juste de la compassion.  
Oh, comme il déteste cette expression-là.  
- Sachez que l'Anneau est à présent hors de notre portée.  
Anneau. Parti. Bien.  
Aragorn a les mains couvertes de sang. Son sang à lui. Son sang est rouge, rouge, rouge...  
- Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé...à cause de moi vous allez tous échouer...  
- Fou, fou , fou, hurle la souffrance dans sa tête.  
- Non, Boromir, vous avez combattu bravement, votre honneur est sauf.  
La voix d'acier velouté tremble, peine à atteindre son cerveau engourdi. Sa vision s'obscurcit lentement.  
Légère traction sur une des flèches. Afflux de douleur et de sang.

_Fou.  
Je suis mort, ne le voyez-vous pas?_

- Laissez-cela. C'en est fini...  
- Fini, fini, fini, glapit la voix.  
- Le monde des Hommes va s'effondrer, tout ne sera que ténèbres... et ma cité sera détruite...  
Lever un bras. Souffrance. Il hurlerait s'il pouvait mais le sang lui coule de la commissure des lèvres, emplissant sa bouche.  
Les yeux bleus sont humides. Deux lacs d'hiver.  
Il saigne aussi. Son sang est rouge, de la même couleur que le sien.  
- Je ne sais pas quelles sont les forces qui me restent, mais je vous jure que je ne laisserai pas prendre la Cité Blanche...

_Fou._

Il s'étouffe avec son propre sang, lutte pour respirer.  
- Ni notre peuple échouer.  
Des enfants qui jouent sur les pavés. Chants. Rires. Senteurs. Drapeau blanc dans la brise. Soleil.  
Mais il a si froid...  
- Notre peuple?  
Son peuple à présent.  
- Notre peuple.

_Tout ira bien._

- Fou! répond la voix.  
L'épée. Trop loin. Lever le bras est une torture.  
Et Aragorn lui donne. Ses doigts s'enroulent maladroitement autour de la garde, si rassurante. Il se sent mieux.

_Faramir. _  
_Petit frère si fragile, si insouciant. Bientôt tout seul avec Père. _  
_Non. Aragorn sera là._

- Je vous aurais suivi, mon frère...  
Faramir pour le sang, Aragorn pour les armes.  
Une bulle de sang remonte dans sa gorge, crève au coin de sa bouche.  
- Mon capitaine...  
La lumière a disparue. Tout est gris et froid. Léger, il se sent léger. Alors nous y voilà, la mort.  
- Mon Roi...  
Il veut sourire. Y parvient. Boromir, Capitaine du Gondor, parti en souriant à la face de la mort.

Aragorn pleure. Comme c'est curieux. On dirait du cristal...  
La souffrance s'en est allée.  
Faramir se superpose à Aragorn, se confond avec lui.  
Il tombe en arrière, voit tout s'éloigner, s'effacer.

_Adieu, frère._

Et puis les ténèbres.

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul_  
_Oh, Death, Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell._  
_Oh, Death, оh Death, my name is Death and the end ïs here..._

**Ne me tuez pas.  
**


End file.
